


Baavira AU Week 2019

by larissel



Series: The Sinners Walks These Streets [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - what if, Alternate universe - Mafia, Drug Dealing, F/M, Gun Violence, Ship Week, airbender baatar, werewolf/vampire sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissel/pseuds/larissel
Summary: Collection of prompts for Baavira AU Week 2019:Day 1: OnlineDay 2: RoyaltyDay 3: HollywoodDay 4: Coffee ShopDay 5: Monster *Explicit*Day 6: Mafia (Part of the The Sinners Walks These Streets series)Day 7: What-If





	1. Day 1: Online

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Baatar never believed he could ever find a connection to someone right until he received a message from someone he just lost to in Elementals II, the hottest and newest game in the market.

“There’s no way…” Baatar said with his face practically pressed up against his monitor, eyes turning wide, watching with horror as his screen turned red with the words “you have died” plastered on the screen with an ominous music playing in the background before his screen faded to black. “Fuck!” Frustrated, he took his headsets off before throwing it to the side. He leaned back in his seat, blankly staring at the ceiling.

Once his anger have quelled, he straightened himself back up and was only a click away from logging out his gaming account until he noticed there was a message waiting for him in his inbox. He clicked on it and it didn’t take him a second to recognize the messenger, the very one who defeated him this year’s hottest and newest game—the _Elementals II_. What surprised him was what’s written in the message…

**thegreatuniter:** Good game :)

He would’ve usually been met with a series of expletives and long messages filled with glaring errors that were normally difficult to take serious of. He stared at the screen for a moment before typing back a reply.

**the_colossus:** Thanks?

**thegreatuniter:** Not everyone can play as the nonbending class as well as you did, as the engineer too. I must say, you even also got me.

Baatar found himself smiling, he normally gets ragged for picking the least popular and most difficult class.

**the_colossus:** Not everyone can control the earth and metal as well as you do too.

It was then and there, a newfound friendship blossomed between the two…and what would soon become one of the most powerful team up.

xxx

**thegreatuniter:** Another victory for Team Earth Empire!

**thegreatuniter:** Thanks to you.

**the_colossus:** But it was your voice that led us to victory, I didn’t do anything.

**thegreatuniter:** Don’t sell yourself too short.

**the_colossus:** You’re right. ^^’

**thegreatuniter:** Of course I’m right, I’m always right.

Baatar rolled his eyes playfully with a smile on his face, wishing he can have that kind of confidence she’s always extruding of. He decided to quickly change the topic, talking about the newest episode of the show they both enjoy. It’s nice to talk to someone who doesn’t seem to be turned off by how his nature.

These past few months they’ve started conversing online with one another and playing together, it was bit of a relief for him ever since he graduated from college with a degree for engineering, without a job at this moment. Though, he often helped his father around at his company begrudgingly; definitely not what he’d signed in for, working as an assistant. But he still, he counted himself as lucky.

Kuvira’s relationship, coming to know her name, with her parents made his own relationship with his mom and dad tamer than it really is. He got to know her a bit just like she got to know him, having learned she’s enrolled in a community college and working as a part time dance instructor.

xxx

**thegreatuniter:** You single?

Baatar nearly spit out his drink, reading the message that popped onto his screen and was swift on typing out his replies.

**the_colossus:** I am single.

**the_colossus:** Why are you asking?

**the_colossus:** Are you single???

**thegreatuniter:** Why are you asking?

**thegreatuniter:** Are you asking me out?

His eyes were still wide and unblinking, and once more, he was quick on typing out his response.

**the_colossus:** I’m not! >.>

**the_colossus:** You asked me first!

**thegreatuniter:** Kidding! I’m kidding haha.  

**the_colossus:** Not funny. XP

**thegreatuniter:** My apologies, was just playing around.

**thegreatuniter:** But yes, I am single…if you want to know.

At that moment, Baatar felt an odd weight was lifted off from his chest, _relieved_ to read those words.

xxx

**thegreatuniter:** We lost! I can’t believe it! We lost!

**thegreatuniter:** And what kind of name is Team Avatar?!

**the_colossus:** It’s just a game.

**thegreatuniter:** I know it’s just a game!

Baatar flinched, feeling the rage radiating off from reading her reply. It was just as terrifying as it is to hear her yell in his ears from his headsets, but that’s what he likes about her, instilling confidence and fear into their teammates’ hearts; it, however, failed this time around. He had to say, he’s impressed with what the other team had done to push them off a rank even when his pride was almost on the line when someone who also played the engineering class showed him up.

**the_colossus:** You should’ve sacrificed me.

After all, Team Avatar managed to surround him.

**thegreatuniter:** And I already said I won’t do it, I could never sacrifice you.

xxx

**the_colossus:** My parents don’t get me!

**the_colossus:** They think they do, but they don’t! Ugh!

**the_colossus:** Why can’t they just actually be there for me for once!

**the_colossus:** Always treating me like a kid, I’m almost twenty-six!

**the_colossus:** I am a grown adult! I’m ready!

His barrage of messages went on and on, leaving a long trail of only him and his words with the sound of pinging wildly going off on Kuvira’s end. He felt guilty for forcing her having to deal with the terrible mood he’s in, but so far, she has yet to say anything.

**the_colossus:** Mother and father think otherwise.

**the_colossus:** I thought they would be happy for me.

It wasn’t long ago Baatar got a job offer, an offer that would officially kick start his career and finally make degree useful, but it seems his parents didn’t share the same sentiment who had no problem voicing out their thoughts and concern. _‘It’s not fair.’_ After all, his brothers and sister gets to do whatever they want.

**thegreatuniter:** Just talk to them.

**the_colossus:** You think I didn’t already try? My parents are so damn stubborn, especially my mother. :/

His mother truly is stubborn, hard to ever please. Perhaps it is better now to accept his fate than later, he lets out a dejected sigh at the thought. It didn’t help that he has always been quite insecure too.

**the_colossus:** It’s like they don’t believe I could do it.

**thegreatuniter:** Try to talk to them again, don’t let them invalidate you.

**thegreatuniter:** Don’t sell yourself too short.

Those same words she said to him long ago, it made his heart skipped a beat, a feeling he’s been having for a while now every time they speak to each other in moments like this. Later that night, lying in his bed with the thought of Kuvira running in his mind, his eyes were filled with realization for the feelings he has for her.

“Oh…”

xxx

It’s here. Today is finally the day Baatar gets to meet her – Kuvira – after a year has passed since they’ve struck a wonderful friendship. He was surprise to hear she was coming down to Zaofu days ago where he found out she was interning for his mother during the summer break; a coincidence, remembering how he often ragged on about his parents. He offered to show her around town, waiting for her now.

She was late however, having been nervous since the morning, it didn’t help the fact that she hasn’t even messaged him. He was on the balls of his feet, scanning the crowd searchingly for a familiar face he had seen online. So far, no one he knows.

Maybe something came up for her at the last minute, maybe she was never planning to even come.

_‘Who am I kidding?’_ It was too good to be true. Just as he was about to leave, a voice called out to him.

“Baatar?” He snapped his head up, swiveling around to see Kuvira standing before him.

“Y-You’re here,” he uttered, feeling his heart beating rapidly.

“I didn’t recognize you,” Kuvira said, examining him from head to toe. “You look different.”

Baatar shifted, blushing when he felt her eyes were on him. He hasn’t updated his social media profiles in a long while now, no longer was he the skinny lad in the few pictures he posted. “Like in a good way?” He couldn’t help it but to ask.

Kuvira nodded her head. “Yes, in a good way.”

“I didn’t think you would come,” he said, licking his dry lips.

“Driver dropped me off at the wrong spot—”

He noticed her face was flush, seeing how she almost sounded like she was out of breath.

“—plus my phone decided to bust on me.” She grumbled out, looking down at her dead phone unhappily. Her eyes moved back up to his then to the bouquet of flowers he was holding, raising an eyebrow.

“Is that for me?”

He nodded his head, rubbing the back of his neck as he held it out to her nervously. “My mother is friends with the florist right across the street…and I remembered you mentioning lilies were your favorite…right? I could be wrong, so let’s forget about this and—”

“No, no, you’re not wrong,” Kuvira said, pressing a finger to his lips before taking the bouquet of lilies. “It’s lovely.”

“So are you ready for this date – I mean – the tour around town?” he corrected himself immediately.

Kuvira laughed, nodding her head before looping her arm around his. “Yes, I’m ready for this _date_.”

_‘Oh yeah, this is way better than winning a conquest battle in Elementals II.’_


	2. Day 2: Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their story is not a fairytale, but it would be a tale to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be so much different and longer too, but had to cut things short because whatever ideas I kept thinking of would’ve worked better as a story, so there will be a day I’ll look back into this.

Baatar sat on his throne, propping his elbow up on the arm with his cheek resting on the palm of his hand, watching – his mother would say – valiant warriors fighting one another to be crowned as a winner, but in truth however, they will be nothing more than a glorified babysitter. A babysitter he doesn’t even need. He is a grown man after all, heir to the throne and would one day rule over the people, but it obviously seems his mother can’t trust him to look after himself.

He is to be a representative of their kingdom, forming an alliance with the neighboring kingdoms, traveling from the Nation of Fire to the Temple of Air and finally to the Tribe of Water. It’d be his first to travel out of the border and he won’t get the chance to experience this journey to the fullest now that someone’s going to be constantly watching over him.

He eventually turned his head away from the spectacle, bored with it all and wishing it could just end after spending hours watching these brutes going at it with swords. Frankly, these tournaments his mother puts out never interested him even as a child. He would rather be at the library or down with the blacksmiths to help them tinker away.

The only place he would ever feel at peace when he’s not in his studies or learning how to become a king with his mother hovering over him.

The thunderous and wild cheers from the crowd drew him out from his thoughts, turning his attention back to the arena. The tournament has now come to an end when one victor stood proudly amongst the rest; a sword pointing directly at one of the competitors exposed throat after his helmet has been knocked off.

His mother, the queen, stood from her seat, hushing the entire crowd immediately without having to say a word. She was grinning widely, spreading her arms wide open. “We have found a victor!” She announced, and with that being said, the crowd went wild once more.

The victor had their sword drawn back, bowing down on one knee before the royal family, paying no mind to the cheering crowd.

“Brave sir,” Suyin began, smiling softly, “let us see the face who will escort my eldest son on his journey.”

“Of course, your majesty, _but_ I wish to tell you I did not mean to deceive…I’m no sir…”

The crowd eagerly held their breaths, leaning in their seats before they collectively gasp. The prince who, at first, was uninterested with the show found himself immediately sitting up from his throne, entranced to see a maiden.

“My name is Kuvira.”

xxx

Kuvira was breathing heavily under her helmet, sweat pouring down her face. Her eyes were tired, staring down at her opponent whose shocked expression didn’t faze her. She was exhausted, having been going at this for a long time – they all have been – having lost track of the time to entertain these packs of fools who just sat on the stands watching. These people don’t know what she had to do to get here.

It was such a dishonorable act of doing what she had done: stealing one’s armor and sword, it is perhaps worse than burning down their farm. But what choice did she have? She was just a peasant who’s unable to afford her own armory even a single piece would’ve been too much; no knight would have let a woman parade around in an their suits, denying her entry from the tournament.

But it is finally over, she had won. And soon she would be out of here.

She ignored the thunderous applause from the crowd, turning to face the royal family to bow down on one knee.

_“Brave sir, let us see the face who will escort my eldest son on his journey.”_

“Of course, your majesty, _but_ I wish to tell you I did not mean to deceive…” Kuvira paused, licking her lips, the moment of truth. “…I’m no sir…” She stood back up onto her feet, removing her helmet. Loose stands of her hair came out from her bun and clung onto her face, relieved to finally be exposed to the air and felt breeze coming by, cooling down her flushed face. She looked around to see confused and shocked looks coming from the very ones who were cheering for her moments ago, the silence reception was expected. She turned, looking at the prince she is to look after upon feeling his lingering looks before she shifted her head to the queen respectively. 

 “My name is Kuvira.” As her name slipped out from her lips, her eyes flickered back to Baatar.


	3. Day 3: Hollywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baatar knew he isn’t cut for this kind of business, but it doesn’t hurt to play pretend still.

The house was empty and quiet, surprising Baatar when he entered his home after going through another exhausting and long day at work in the set; he had to make sure he was in the right place too, going back out to check his home’s address. He expected – prepared himself – to hear his family’s chatter, who often paid no mind to the noise level they make. They’re lucky they don’t have neighbors, the complaints would have been endless.

_“Wow, your family is something else. You guys should have your own reality show!”_

Baatar shuddered at the memory when someone brought that idea up, knowing a reality show starring his family would be a terrible idea. He was relieved when his father stopped his mother before the idea could struck her, his mother truly does misses being in front of the camera as the star.

Suyin Beifong rose through fame at a young age; her first role being in a toy commercial, then a television show for kids, a series regular, and finally having her first biggest role in her first movie. It drove her to the top, securing many awards throughout the years, and having her face practically everywhere. It’s a dream every young aspiring actor and actresses have. But then it all slowed down as she grew older and started a family…then the revelation of her juvenile past came into light. She lost everything.

Baatar sighed softly, wandering into his mother’s office, looking at the newspaper clipping and magazines that hung on the wall. Things ended up working out for his mother, told her story to the world and wrote a book about her life, opening the Zaofu Production, and helping others achieve their dreams. A frown was set in place on his features, what she doesn’t need is to produce a movie about her entire life.

Still, he respects how ambitious his mother can be. Something he wished he has.

He wasn’t like his siblings who are all stars in their own rights, though he is content enough to stay hidden and away from the spotlight. He enjoys working with the camera and creating the special effects, working with those whose work doesn’t get recognize. It’s a stressful job, but one that’s still enjoyable nonetheless, plus he’s not constantly hounded by the press either.

But one can still wonder…

The life of lights, camera, and action, how different would things be if he followed in his mother’s footsteps? Very different, the notion came to him, shuddering as he did so with the thought of ending up his diva of a mother—along with the fact that he has always been camera shy too. He remembered his mother placing him in front of the camera, how nerve-wracking that was and how hurtful it was to hear he didn’t have the talent for this career.

He stared at the awards that were all lined up perfectly in neat rows on a shelf with each and every one of them bearing his mother’s name; she took great care of them, seeing how they still shine after all this time and they have yet to fade in color. He picked one up – heavier than it looked – brushing his thumb across the engraving on the bottom that said “best actress”.

There was a distant look clouding his eyes, smiling as he held the trophy close to his chest and started to wave as if there was an audience before him. “Thank you, thank you.” He said, letting his imagination run wild, gazing down at the object in his hand. It is a dream of his to get one of these, a dream he hopes it’d come true one day. After all, he and many others working behind the scenes are the ones who brings the film to life.

“I would like to foremost thank my family and all of my crew,” he continued, “I would also like to thank the audience who supported the film, and finally and most importantly, I would like to especially thank a very special someone…” He’s thankful that he’s home alone, cheeks turning red at the thought of the special someone in his mind. But what he doesn’t know was the fact that he isn’t home alone, failing to hear the voice coming from the first floor and failing to hear someone walked up the stairs and was heading to his mother’s office.

The door creaked open…

“… _like to especially thank a very special someone—_ ”

“Baatar, there you are!”

Baatar nearly dropped his mother’s award, fumbling it around for a moment, catching it before it could hit the floor, and then putting it back onto its place on the shelf. “K-Kuvira, what… _uh_ …what are you doing?” He stammered, just seconds ago, he was thinking about her.

“What I’m I doing?” Kuvira snorted. “The real question: what are _you_ doing?”

“I was just…I was… _I was_ …” Baatar sighed heavily. “…please don’t tell anyone…”

Kuvira smiled softly at him. “I won’t.”

A look of relief came to Baatar’s face, smiling gratefully. Though, he already knew she wouldn’t tell a soul of what she saw. “But really now, what are you doing? Here?” He had to ask.

“And how did you even get in here?”

“The door was unlocked.” She gave him a blunt look at his careless mistake. “Your mother said my script is here.” She said, making her way over to Suyin’s desk, rummaging around it before she finally found the script in one of the drawers.

“Is it any good?” Baatar asked, watching her skimmed and flipped through the pages. He still can’t believe his childhood best friend is a rising star, mentored by his own mother.

“Nope,” Kuvira said, cringing whenever she stopped at a page. “I do not understand the logic your mother has, a bad movie is a bad movie, and not even an award winning actor can save it.”

“It can’t be that terrible,” Baatar scoffed as he took the script off from her hands, looking through it himself, frowning. “Okay…maybe it can be that bad.”

Kuvira rolled her eyes, snatching the script back. “You want to help me practice?”

Baatar blinked, surprised. “I…don’t think I can do that…”

“Yes you can,” Kuvira said, opening Suyin’s drawer again, bringing out a copy of the original script in case she loses the first one, pushing it into his hands. “Pick a page, any page.” She began to do warm ups with techniques Suyin taught her, like massaging her jaw while she moved it around and saying “one-one won one race” over and over again. 

“Um…page one-hundred and…five?” he suggested, interrupting her.

Kuvira flipped to the page he suggested, clearing her throat softly. _“Robert, this is wrong.”_

_“What…ahem…what do you mean this is wrong, Ku--Isabella?”_ Baatar said, internally cringing.

_“This!”_ Kuvira shouted, pouring her despair into her tone. “ _Us is what’s wrong!”_

_‘Wow, she really is good,’_ he thought to himself, smiling before he shook his head and told himself not to get distracted, looking back down to read his next line. _“Us isn’t what’s wrong! Love is always right, never wrong.”_ He could almost imagine the scene around them—drenched as it rained heavily, in the dark and lonely night without a soul in sight.

_“How do you know you’re right, what if you’re wrong, Robert?”_ Her face twisted into anguish.

_“I know what my heart feels for you…and I know you’re just afraid_.” His tone was firm as he found himself more comfortable doing this.

_“Yes, yes I am afraid! Everyone I loved always leaves me at the end_!” Kuvira shouted as the corner of her eyes watered—real tears. _“What makes you so different from them?!”_

_“Love is always right, never wrong,”_ Baatar repeated his words from prior ago. _“I’m not them…you know I am not…”_ His voice and expression became softer.

At this point, neither of them knew whether or not they’re simply just acting. He knew of her past, knowing how much those lines hits home and how it’s getting harder to hide his feelings for her.

“Promise me you won’t leave me?” Kuvira whispered now, not bothering to look at her script.

“I promise,” Baatar whispered as he, too, did not bother to look down at his script.

At this point, they knew this wasn’t pretend.


	4. Day 4: Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This job may suck, but there’s still one thing Kuvira is always looking forward to when she comes in for work.

Coffee—the drink of the Gods in a mortal form; the best place to get them – rather than at a generic chain coffee shop – would be at the local café. The building was cozy and warm, welcoming anyone to this safe sanctuary from the frigid weather; new and old customers alike are greeted by the smell of freshly brewed coffee, along with the homemade baked goods, fresh out from the oven that are soon to be placed behind the glass display that goes well with their drinks, people with a sweet tooth, or those who takes pictures of their food and drinks for their social media accounts.

Everyone is welcome, from the group of gaggling teenage girls gossiping at the corner to the couple that’s obviously on their first date. And everyone was friendly towards one another.

At least…that was _all_ from yesterday.

It’s rush hour, a literal hell to all who has to work during those stressful moments. The coffee shop was full of customers, all waiting in line impatiently and not having the basic understanding only one of their coffee maker is functioning. It didn’t help the fact that customers kept pouring in, rather than heading down to the other coffee shop that’s down the street or the one that’s around the corner—there’s plenty of cafés in this city they can all go to and make their lives easier. Not to mention the fact that all of the baked goods were burned in the oven and everything that’s happening behind the counter resembles a warzone.

Or what’s happening in the dining area.

From the family of two tired parents and their three screaming children and a crying newborn to the group of delinquents who made a mess on their table, thinking they own the place. No one really knows which is worse; maybe not everyone is always welcome here. And this is just only an hour in since opening.

“Quad grande, nonfat, extra hot caramel macchiato, upside down,” the customer ordered, already looking impatient.

“Will that be all?” Kuvira stared at the woman who didn’t bother to look away from her phone.

“ _Yes_ ,” the woman replied, holding out her credit card, “make it quick, I don’t have all day.” She snapped.

“Of course,” Kuvira said, her smile strained. She swiped the card in the machine before handing it back to the woman, along with her receipt. “Have a nice day.” Her pleasantries went ignored, glaring at the lady’s form when she turned her back to her. She really hates this job. She would have quit this job but…

Her back straightened when she sees another customer walking in, smiling – genuinely – softly. The said customer caught sight of her as well from the back, returning her smile with his own, giving her a wave.

“Really? Him?” Korra said, leaning close to Kuvira. “I still don’t get it, I really don’t.”

“You—shut up, will you?” Kuvira huffed, feeling quite offended.

“Are you going to finally ask him out?” Korra smirked. “Or are you going to chicken out…again?”

“Shut up!” Kuvira hissed, her face turning red. “I’m…doing this on my own pacing!”

“Oh come on!” Korra said as she swept the floor while Kuvira continued to take orders from customers. “It has been years, you two have _totally_ been crushing on each other since high school!” It wasn’t a secret in the school either, everyone knew…except for those oblivious idiots.

“Since when did you start using the word _‘totally’_?” Kuvira mimicked Korra in a mocking valley girl accent.

“Since now,” Korra answered, rolling her eyes. “You should ask him out now, I hear Sheng is planning on asking him out.”

“Sheng?!” Kuvira’s eyes turned wide, aggressively slamming the cash register shut. “That nerd?!”

“I thought you have a thing for nerds,” Korra snorted, “and here’s your chance now.” She said, smiling.

“Hello, Baatar.”

Baatar acknowledged Korra with a small nod of his head, turning his attention quickly back to Kuvira. “Hi.” He simply said.

“I’ll leave you two to it…” Korra said, wishing a good luck in Kuvira’s ear before she walked away.

“The usual?” Kuvira said, already ringing him up.

Baatar nodded, handing her the cash. “Keep the change.” He said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

It was a good thing no one stood behind him, otherwise problems would arise with an annoyed customer like last time, it was a mess to be avoided. The two just stood there and stared at each other, the tension was high and it grew more and more awkward as time went on without exchanging words. Once Baatar’s drink has been made, Kuvira handed it over to him. They exchanged one last look until he turned and left. And finally, she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Baatar, wait!” she shouted, wincing when all eyes were on her now, not realizing how loud she was.

He quickly turned to her. “Yes?”

When she opened her mouth, no words left her lips, unable to even utter a sound in her throat. A sigh left her lips not too long after, giving him a small smile. “Have a nice day.” Internally, she was screaming.

Once he was gone, Kuvira leaned her head down on the counter as Korra came back. “I messed up.” She groaned.

“I figured that was going to happen,” Korra placed a hand on her shoulder, “which is why I did it for you.”

“Korra,” Kuvira shot her head up, “what did you just do?”

xxx

“So…” Opal said as Baatar got into the car. “Did you finally ask her out?”

“No,” he sighed, putting his seatbelt on. “I chickened out…again.”

“You’re hopeless,” she said, shaking her head with pity. “And I say it with love.”

“I know,” he said before drinking his coffee.

“Baatar!” Opal suddenly exclaimed.

Baatar lurched forward in his seat, nearly choking on his drink. “What? What is it?” He coughed.

“Look…” Opal tried her best not to laugh, pointing at the side of his cup that clearly has a message written on the side he’d missed.

_I set you and Kuvira up on a date since you two are hopeless and it was starting to get really sad to watch. You two will be going to a fancy restaurant tonight at seven o’clock, followed by a movie and a walk in the beach. And maybe something more I don’t want to think about._

_\- Korra_

_P.S. You’re welcome._


	5. Day 5: Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit. The big bad wolf has come for his claim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m obligated to at least do one smut, also don’t hate me for what you’re about to read. Also this is my first time writing this sort of thing, so I hope it’s just okay at best.

Danger hides, danger lurks; stalking in every corner and concealing itself in the darkness, however Kuvira does not fear for what lies in the shadows—the beyond and unknown, she’s too old and having lived quite a life with more to come. Besides, it sure is a beautiful night out in the woods and it would be an offense if she were to ignore her very nature. After all, beauty can, too, be found in danger.

“Too bad no one is here to spend it with me!” she exclaimed to no one with her voice echoing loudly in the empty woods, saved for the faunas wandering around. If she hadn’t dressed up so nicely for the night she might've hunted them down, boredom makes her hungry sometime. “He’s late.” She grunted, crossing her together.

Baatar’s never late and he would’ve let her know by now if that’s the case, always the gentleman. Though, she asked herself whether or not she should be worry. _‘It’s quiet.’_ She stood still, eyes scanning the area.

Too quiet, might she add with narrowed gaze, observing her surroundings. She finds it suspicious, seeing how still everything became, not even a single breeze blew by as if time itself freeze. And she’s alone, not even a wandering deer or a scurrying rabbit can’t be felt.

Something’s not right… _at all_ …

“How…ominous,” she commented when a strong breeze suddenly came by with leaves flying everywhere. She shivered despite the fact she could no longer feel the cold, then her eyes turned wide; a howl coming from the distant. “Oh no…” She commented, turning her head to look up at the sky, the clouds had parted ways to reveal the moon was at its absolute brightest and fullest tonight.

“Shit,” Kuvira cursed, scowling up at the sky – _specifically_ – at the moon. “This is just great, really fine and dandy.” Her arms gesticulated in a wild manner. Another howl can be heard, one that is closer prior to the first; the sound of the bushes rustling and leave breaking drew her back to sanity.

“Who’s there?” Her head whipped to the source of the noise. Nothing responded to her in return, going on ahead to investigate. “I said who’s there?!” She demanded to know, eyes glowing menacingly, and before she can take another step, a large and looming shadow towered over her. Frozen on her spot, she slowly turned to see a monstrous form, standing at least nine feet tall, growling at her face.

Instead of running in fear like what any mortal, or coward, would’ve done, Kuvira’s expression twisted into one of annoyance. “You’re late.” She uttered, glaring at him.

Baatar responded to her with another growl. His breath can be seen in the night’s cold air, panting heavily with his tongue lolled out, eyes dark and wild; the hair covering his body prickled up.

“Are you okay?” Kuvira’s brows furrowed when she took immediate note of his strange behavior. She took a step back, examining him closer from head to— “Oh!” If she was still a living human being, she would’ve been blushing.

What greeted her was his fully erected cock.

Looking back up, Kuvira’s breath hitched to suddenly see his face was inches away from hers, sniffing the air around her before she was instantly pounced and pinned down onto the ground, catching her off guard. He wasn’t done yet however, continuing to sniff around her before pressing his snout against the crook of her neck; a feeling that sent shivers down her spine. She knew what he was trying to look for, reaching up to the buttons of her top and undoing them to reveal a mark on top of her breast.

A low rumbled left Baatar’s chest when his mate’s scent overwhelmed his senses, licking the mark he had left on her body hundreds of years ago. He was hungry, a hunger no one but only she can satisfy.

Seeing the all too familiar look on his face, Kuvira shook her head then shouted, “Don’t even think—”

The sound of fabric being ripped in shreds filled the air, leaving Kuvira completely bare on the ground and disgruntled at what just occurred. After all, Baatar completely tore her – a mortal saying – _vintage clothes_. A resigned sigh left her lips, still looking up at him and pinned down by him. She’s can’t be too mad at him in his current state, and now, there’s more important things that calls to her.

“Well?” she started, raising a brow at him. “What are you waiting for?!” Her eyes were blazing, pooled with desire. She could feel the fire burning in his loins, the carnal lust that’s beating rapidly in his heart, and his cock already dripping with pre-cum, needing to fill his seeds in his mate.

As if he heeded to her words, Baatar didn’t waste any more time when he tightened his hold on her thighs, thrusting his cock into her pussy. He felt her body shuddering beneath his, how her body responded to his: open and wet, practically purring at him and ready to sate his appetite. And without further ado, he started to move.

His thrusting was anything but gentle or soft, as it is in his nature for a creature like him. It was rough, and even with her ability to withstand almost anything, it still hurt—thriving on it, as it is, too, in her nature for a creature like her. It’s no wonder they – creatures of the night – gravitate towards one another.

They’re perfect for each other despite the bitter rivalry between their kinds, spanning even before the start of humankind. Their kinds would never approve of such relation and they would both die a bloody death if word of their union ever got out, but lucky for them, their kin remains oblivious. They were safe for now.

“Is that the best you got?” Kuvira said, giving him a wicked look. “I know you can do _better_.”

Oh Baatar knew he can definitely do better, taking her challenge at heart, or rather, his heat. He started to move harder against her, her slick folds making it easier for him to move. It felt good to be joining together as one once more, especially after the night searching for his mate, guided only by her scent and her faint arousal. But her arousal was stronger now, almost overwhelming his senses.

“Harder.”

A growl was emitted from his throat as he, once again, moved harder. Hearing her sweet moans filled him with delight, shivering at how her hands ran through his fur and how she breathed heavily into his pointed ear. He leaned his face down to her chest, lapping his tongue across her mark. _His mark_.

“Harder.”

He relented. She was deliciously tight and her cunt felt so good around his cock, feeling her legs wrapped around his hips to pull him in closer, moving her hips along with his and jutting them upwards, rubbing up against him. Pride surged through the werewolf, continuing to ram his hips against hers with the sound of their flesh hitting against one another filling the air, but her cries were even louder with his growls and told him repeatedly never to stop. His cock hitting her in ways that left her wailing like a banshee, writhing and crying—

“ _Harder_.”

Baatar nearly snapped her neck, looking down at her with a great annoyance, and yet, he still obeyed. He pulled out – a desperate moan leaving her lips at the sudden lost of contact – his shaft, glistening with her arousal under the moonlight. Without warning, he pulled her legs apart, rubbing the tip of his cock against her dripping pussy before thrusting back in—hard and fast. His claws digging deep into her thighs, leaving trails on the ground as he drove himself deeper into her body.

He picked her up, on his knees now. Kuvira started to move down on him, throwing her head back, letting out a cry. Her fangs protruded with her mouth, practically gleaming under the moon before her teeth sank deep into his neck, piercing through his skin. His blood flowed down into her throat, shuddering when she drank from him greedily, her belly filled and warm. And Baatar welcomed it wholeheartedly, pleasure was all he felt; a euphoric high for them both.

Kuvira continued to ride him, pulling her mouth away from his neck. Her nails were sharp, digging into his shoulders as she pushed down against him harder; her breathing turned into pants, quick and heavy. Her eyes shut, throwing her head back to let out one last cry when she finally came, shaking to her very core.

It wasn’t long until Baatar soon followed, pulling her body close against his when her walls clamped down on his cock when she finally came all over him. His cock pulsated inside her, howling loudly into the night when his seeds flooded inside her. Her body was cold against his hot one.

“Good boy…” Kuvira panted, catching her breath, “…my love.” She said, kissing his snout.

A deep rumbled emitted from his chest before he started to move again; he was hard, and judging by the smell of her sex, she wants it too. Just as badly as he does, it overwhelmed his senses once more. There is no shame to that and it matters not to these immortals. After all, the night is young and things have truly just begun.

xxx

Baatar fretted, making sure the curtains were drawn securely and the windows were covered, keeping the sunlight out. He turned his eyes back to Kuvira who was lying on the fur rug in front of the fireplace with a worried expression. As he should be, they barely made it in time; they were lucky the cabin has long been abandoned. “Are you all right?” He asked, afraid he didn’t make it on time. 

“For the hundredth time, yes, I’m fine,” Kuvira groaned. Her skin still felt hot however, a sensation that felt like her entire body has been set on fire, but she’ll live, just as long as she stays away from the sun for the rest of the day.

Baatar opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Kuvira who simply put a hand up in the air.

“Really, I’m fine,” she said, giving him a reassuring look. It’s fortunate he managed to find the cabin just in time before the sun fully came up. “Now stop worrying and get in here with me, you owe me.”

“I just saved your life,” he said, getting into the makeshift bed with her on the floor in front of the fireplace. “What do I even owe you?”

“Well, for starters, I was right all along: your heat was this month’s, not like you initially thought.” She gave him an “I told you so” look. “You also owe me a proper date…and some new clothes.” Her tone didn’t give him a chance to dare say his piece. She was too tired and – other than nearly getting burned by the sun –her body was still aching all in the right ways from last night.

Baatar opened his mouth once more before he slowly closed his mouth, bowing his head down in defeat. Best not argue with her on this one. “Yes, ma’am.” He said, kissing her shoulder blade, holding her close before it wasn’t long until they both fell into a deep slumber.


	6. Day 6: Mafia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t mess with the Beifongs, for mercy isn’t given out freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy my teaser fic for my The Sinners Walks These Streets series. It’s a Mafia AU I’ve actually been developing for years now; be sure to closely look out for a series of oneshots and a multi-chaptered fic. I won’t reveal too much details just yet, but feel free to send me asks about it~

This was great, just dandy and real wonderful; the night surely couldn’t get any better at this point onward. Baatar had his phone in his hand, staring down at the darkened screen with a vacant look on his face. It took a moment for his brain to process what just happened, a frustrated sigh left his lips when his charger was nowhere to be found before throwing his phone over to the backseat of his car where it landed next to his Switch…that’d died on him too. His arms were crossed together, leaning back against his seat. “You said the guy would be here tonight.” Baatar uttered dully while checking on the time for the umpteenth time of the night. They’ve been sitting here since eleven at night—it’s almost three in the morning.

“I never did said what time he’ll show up, did I now?” Kuvira drawled out, not looking up at him as she filed her nails.

“Are you sure he’s going to show up?” He turned his attention out of the window, his nose almost wrinkling at the sight of it all. It’s cold and wet out there, looking like it stinks of rain and shit but a shitty weather is the least of everyone’s concern. Anyone who has ever lived here are aware of the dangers of living in this city and how these streets are filled with the lowest of the low scums, how lazy the cops are and who don’t know how to do their jobs properly, and the leading people of this city are corrupted and were all mere puppets to the ones who are actually controlling this city. But to both Baatar and Kuvira, this was home.

“Trust me, he will,” Kuvira said as she shot him a look, taking her compact mirror out. “Why don’t you vape? Or maybe play some music?” She suggested, fixing her hair.

Well he would, but he unfortunately left his favorite vape pen back at the club. He relented to her other suggestion, doing what he was told to do when he turned the stereo on. Music immediately blared out from the speakers, wincing when the entire car practically shook before he lowered the volume down to a level that won’t ruin his hearing. He looked over to Kuvira to see she’s unfazed, watching her reapply her makeup on. He’s being half-honest when he says this, good for her that she has something to do to keep herself entertained and occupied, unlike him, there is not much for him to do. All he can do now is to sit and wait, counting how many people came by—which is zero. This part of town is empty, abandoned for quite awhile and hardly anyone ever comes here. It was a perfect place for _business_.

 _“Your screams will whisper,”_ Kuvira sang along with the music, _“hang on you, twisted transistor.”_

He’s hard now, blushing. He started to slide down in his seat ever so slightly, listening to her sing; she has always been quite good at it. Her voice was angelic and soft, but there was nothing gentle and sweet – the song itself was far from sweet – in her tone. It sounded almost malicious as if she was hinting for what is going to come. Frankly, it was sexy—oh yeah, he’s definitely turned on.

“You’re staring,” Kuvira said, smirking as she shut her compact mirror. She turned to him, looking at him with a raised brow. “Is there something you would like to share with me?” She asked.

Baatar shook his head several times, looking away from her piercing gaze. He said nothing to her, covering his mouth with his hand while bouncing his leg up and down. His face was red, oh there is no point in hiding it, she definitely knows.

“Don’t be so shy,” she said to him teasingly, leaning closer to him with her chest pushed up to his view, showing off her cleavage. “You don’t have to be, we’ve been so close for so long.” Her voice became more seductive, resting a hand on his chest. She could feel how tense he became, seeing how his throat bobbed and how his eyes would look over to her chest, and seeing him rubbing his hands up and down on his lap. Oh she knew that look on his face, grinning when she leaned up to his ear.

“Want me to suck your cock?” Her breath was hot, tracing the shell of his ear with her lips and felt him shivering. She started to rub his chest slowly, moving her mouth down to his jaw, leaving tiny kisses and nips; her hand moved down to his groin where she cupped his member. “You’re hard.” She purred.

“Oh do shut up.” He couldn’t take it anymore, groaning and shifted in his seat. He grinded against her hand, the night has been long and he was tired, not having the patience to deal with her damn teasing. “Blow me, will you?”

“I would,” Kuvira smiled, leaning back with her attention shifting away from him to the window, “it seems our guest of honor has finally arrived.”

“What?!” Baatar cried out incredulously, his attention shifted to the window too. “For fuck’s sake, the bastard decides to finally show up!” He growled, annoyed.

“Let’s get to business now,” she said, pulling out her handgun.

“I…I thought we were just here to talk,” he commented, eyeing the weapon.

“Oh we are.” She cocked her gun. “We’re here to deal with this traitor on the orders of your mom.”

Damn traitors, when will they ever learn? This wouldn’t be the first they’re dealing with such nor is this the last, some hard lessons obviously still needs to be learned. People truly are dumb enough to betray his family – one of the most elite clan to be fear – despite the many warnings. “Shouldn’t we wait for Wei and Wing?”   

“Your brothers are busy right now with their own little assignment, but don’t you worry,” she said, getting out of the car. “I’m the muscle.”

“Let’s just get this over and done with,” he said, following her out of the car.

“Hey, Han!”

The man named Han turned to the voice who called out to him, seeing Kuvira was making her way over to him, confused to see here. He was supposed to be meeting with—his eyes slowly widened, what the hell is she doing here?! Unless… _‘Oh no, no, no.’_ He’s in a deep shit of trouble. He turned, taking off—

**_BANG!_ **

Han grimaced, stopping in his tracks. He didn’t get the chance to even move, turning slowly to see Kuvira had her gun raised up in the air. She brought the barrel down to her lips, delicately blowing the smoke away.

“I didn’t give you permission to leave,” she said, her voice as cold as ice. “If you take another step I will make sure the next shot will go right between your eyes. Do you understand me?”

Han nodded his head, feeling himself starting to sweat. “I won’t run.” He needs to stay calm—or at least try.

“Excellent!” She was smiling now, her cold demeanor from before disappearing. “Continue to be a good boy and cooperative, I might you live.”

Han’s eyes flickered over to Baatar, seeing how the man stood there behind that vixen of a woman with a bored look on his face and arms crossed together, watching without interfering. Damn brat, he looked like he wants this to be done and over with, he would’ve sneered at him and maybe spit at him, but that was too risky with her here. His eyes moved back to Kuvira, seeing her stalking to him and circling around him like a lioness ready to tear her prey apart.

“So what brings you out here at this hour?” Kuvira asked as she gave her gun to Baatar who took it silently.

“I just—” He took the moment to clear his throat, doing his best to keep calm, “—wanted to go for a walk.” And maybe if he doesn’t move too much, she won’t smell his fear.

“Don’t you live at the other side of the city?” she said, raising a brow at him.

“It’s a beautiful night,” he replied.

“It’s fucking shitty,” Kuvira grunted as she began to pat him down. After a few seconds passed by, her hand stopped on his groin, she frowned before she gave the spot another pat.

“All you have to do was just ask.” He couldn’t help himself, letting that comment slip out. “I would have gladly given it you.”

“Oh please, don’t make me laugh. You wouldn’t even know how to satisfy anyone, and let alone, a blow up doll.” She rolled her eyes, slipping a hand down into his pants and gave him a look of pity. “You’re not even average.” She tsked at him as she pulled out a bag of ecstasy from his pants; it’s worth more than thousands of dollars.

“Has anyone ever told you stealing is wrong?” she drawled out, waving the bag in front of his face. “More so on betrayal?”

Han knew he had been caught, why else are they here? Though, he had hoped maybe, _just maybe_ , he could’ve gotten away with it. “They made me do it!” He blurted out.

“Do you know how many _fucking_ times I have to hear that excuse?” she scoffed, throwing the bag over her shoulder where Baatar caught it easily. “And the many different variations I have to hear?” And like a switch, her demeanor changed once more, all humor was no longer present in her tone.

“Angel dust, LSD, weed, etcetera, etcetera—” She enumerated with her fingers. “Sorry doesn’t cut it, money was lost because of you. You stole from us. You stole from _her_.” Her back was turned to him.

Han straightened his back, blood rushing up to his ears and feeling the adrenaline coursing wildly through his veins. He wasn’t sure if that was the drugs doing all the work or if it was instinct that’s making his mind run wild, but he’s not going to wait and ponder when he quickly drew his gun out now that she’s not looking. He wasn’t going to waste any more precious time. A cruel smirk curled its way onto his face, his finger on the trigger and was ready to pull. “You stupid bitc—”

“Fuck!” he screamed out in agony. His gun fell onto the ground before he quickly followed, falling onto his knees; his vision turned hazy with tears, clutching his bleeding hand with a horrified look on his face when he noticed a knife protruded from the back of his hand. He was in a great deal of pain, looking up to see Baatar stepped forward with a cold fury thundering in his gaze, this was all his doing. He should’ve known he wasn’t as harmless as he look, after all, this is the eldest son of the Matriarch. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to—please have mercy! I’ll tell you everything I know! I will tell you the location of my—”

“Your boss should be dead by now.” Kuvira’s back was still turned to him, she just received a text message from Wei and Wing. She walked back to the car only to stop by Baatar’s side, placing her hand on his shoulder. She could see the fiery rage burning in those eyes of his, oh he is definitely heated right now and knowing how it greatly angered him to see Han made an attempt for her life. It’s pretty hot to see him like this to be quite honest. She bit down on her lower lip, eyes sparkling with excitement; oh yeah, she’s definitely turned on. Maybe there’s a hotel they can find and go to after this is all over to celebrate. “Do you want to finish him off, darling?” Her arms were wrapped around his waist, pressing herself against his side and stood on her toes to kiss the corner of his lips.

“Do say hello to the rest of your boys in hell for us.”

Baatar raised the gun up to Han who kept on crying and pleading for his life, but it simply fell into deaf ears. “Don’t mess with the Beifongs.”


	7. Day 7: What-If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Baatar became an airbender instead of Opal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those for reading and supporting me for the entire week~

“I still can’t believe it,” Kuvira said, looking up at the starry night sky. “You’re leaving in the morning.”

“Mmhmm,” Baatar hummed, eyes staring up at the sky as well.

A frown came upon Kuvira’s face, turning her attention over to him. She expected to hear the enthusiasm in his tone, expected to see him cheering, and heck, maybe even dance around. “You don’t look happy.” She pointed out, not needing to observe him for too long to notice his strange behavior.

He remained silent, still looking up at the sky.

“Fine…” she grunted out, finding herself annoyed, “don’t talk to me. Sorry for being worr—”

“It’s not that I’m not happy,” Baatar finally answered her. “I am, I really am…but it’s just…” He trailed off.

“Just what, Baatar?” she asked, her brows pushed together with concern. “You know you can talk to me.”

“This is all still very new to me.” He started to look down at the palm of his hands. “What if I don’t meet the expectations everyone has for me?” His expression became troubled, remembering how this even started on that one fateful day when he was out having a picnic with his family.

_“Baatar, watch your step!” Kuvira exclaimed, rushing over to him to catch him._

_He didn’t realize he missed a step and lost his footing, the tower of plates in his arms came crashing onto the ground, shattering into pieces. His arms flailed in the air for a moment in an attempt in regain balance, but when that failed, he pushed his hands in front of him and closed his eyes, accepting the fate he would be in a world of pain. But as seconds passed, nothing came; he felt…airy._

_Baatar looked up, seeing everyone was looking at him with a shocked look. “What?”_

_“Dude,” Wei and Wing said simultaneously._

_“Oh my…” Opal covered her mouth with her hand._

_Suyin didn’t know what to say, all she can do was to keep staring and turning to her husband in hopes he has answers. Even Huan, who’s always stoic, was wide-eyed._

_“Will someone please tell me what’s going on?!” Baatar demanded to know. “Why are you guys looking at me like that?”_

_“Uh…I think you’re airbending.” It was Kuvira who answered his question._

_For a second, Baatar thought she was talking nonsense until he looked down, seeing a swirl of air coming from his hands. “I’m airbending!” He exclaimed, then—his face planted onto the ground._

“What if I’m not going to cut it as an airbender?”

“I think you’re being a bit too hard on yourself,” Kuvira said.

“I’m I really?” Baatar grunted. “How would you know how I feel?” His reply was immediately followed by a pained cry of “ouch”, rubbing his arm where she had punched him roughly at, looking at her with shock as if he couldn’t believe what she just done.

“May I remind you that I’m also a bender?” She gave him a pointed look. “I know how it feels like, trying to live to expectations; your _mother’s_ expectations.” She said before turning her attention away from, staring at the distance, seeing how empty it is, seeing how Zaofu is isolated from the rest of the world.

“But you’re right though, I still don’t understand,” she sighed. “You have something so scarce in you…and you’re helping carry on a legacy.”

“It would’ve been easier if this happened to Opal instead,” Baatar said. “I think she fits right in.”

“If it makes you feel any better, no one’s going to be fitting in,” Kuvira said, giving him a half-smile. “You’re not the only one who’s dealing with this new change.”

Baatar knew she was right. There were dozens of people who were all like him – a nonbender – with lives of their own and a future they had planned out, but that all change when they gained the ability to airbend. “You’re right.” He said, nodding his head and returning her half-smile with his own.

For the next few moments, they were quiet, eyes turning back up to the stars. This is going to be their last night together for a while, who knows when they would get to do this again; weeks or even months before they get to see each other again. They were sitting closely, holding hands. The stars were shining brightly tonight, more so than the other nights they would sneak out of the domes.

“You think the stars would be more beautiful at the Air Temple?” Kuvira asked suddenly.

“Doubt it,” Baatar said, shrugging his shoulders, “it won’t be the same without you being by my side.”

Kuvira smiled softly and sadly, knowing their time was about to come to an end soon; a thought she didn’t want to linger on. “Tell me, what was it like training with the Avatar?” She had to ask, eyes brightening.

“It was… _something_ ,” he said, sitting up straight. “She’s…intense, almost like you.”

“Lucky you,” Kuvira said, admiring Korra greatly from afar. “Did she teach you anything useful so far?”

“Please don’t laugh, this is the only thing I managed to get down,” Baatar said, taking three marbles out of his pockets, spinning it around between with hands with airbending. “Nothing to be really proud of…”

“Baatar…” Kuvira whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. “I am proud of you, you’re going to change the world.”

“I’m going to be a different person too when we meet again,” he said as he held her tightly. “But you, don’t you ever change. I love you for the way you are.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll still be here for you… _waiting_.”

xxx

A promise from what it seems like a lifetime ago. A broken promise.

Baatar stood alongside with his family, keeping his eyes on the door after having been alerted that a large force is approaching. He could feel his mother’s ranting, yelling at how ungrateful _she_ is and how she isn’t going to let get away with this so easily. There was nothing he could even say to her that would make her feel better, all he can do is just stand there and wait.

It wasn’t long until he heard heavy footsteps approaching the room, the double door swung open. He was frozen on his spot, tensed as he watches her striding into the room. Their eyes met briefly, eyes that were so cold he could no longer recognize the woman he loves.

_‘Kuvira, what happened to you?’_


End file.
